The True Magician
by Welvorack
Summary: A homunculus created with the DNA of Shirou Emiya, Rin Tohsaka, Sakura Matou, Illyasviel Von Einzbern, and Arturia Pendragon specifically to reach the Root was deemed a failure. Now a participant of the newest Holy Grail War he will prove he can reach the Root, and even follow in his father's footsteps in unintentionally creating a harem.


**Chapter 1- Introductions**

**Hello, I'm a new writer. Please don't flame me, I don't expect you to like my story as I have a lot to learn about story formatting and other things related to this, such as character development. I just don't want flames. Actually please don't review...please.**

**First Person POV**

'Hello, I am Schwert Emiya Tohsaka Matou Einzbern Pendragon. Long name am I right? You see, I'm a homunculus created to touch the Root, I was given the DNA of Shirou Emiya, Rin Tohsaka, Sakura Matou, Illyasviel Einzbern, and Arturia Pendragon, I'm 17 years old and was raised in a secret Einzbern owned location. At 11 I was released having been deemed a failure. I have the powers of all my parents, however unlike my father who is a sword, I am a shield made to protect without inflicting pain unless there are no other options, at 13 I met my parents, in my universe Arturia wished for a real body and stayed behind, and Illya grew up like a normal human so she looks like grandma Iris, this resulted in my father unintentionally getting a harem, but as a man he certainly never objected, after all who would? They welcomed me with open arms and trained me to improve even further. Currently though I'm a master in the next holy grail war, I will be summoning my servant today.' I thought informing you guys about what's going on.

**"Hey man thanks, I really didn't want to do that."** The author said to me.

'Fuck off.' I thought back. The author proceeded to cry anime tears in the corner of his bedroom while wishing he had a girlfriend, but that's a separate issue.

"Remember son, finish this quickly and don't die." My mother Rin said. I wish my father was here but he died 1 year ago.

"Yes mother." I said before I proceeded with the ritual that had brought my parents together, well except for Sakura. My unblemished pale white skin gained goosebumps from excitement and I ran my hand through my white hair with purple tips. A flash of red and a girl appeared. A beautiful girl with cute purple hair.

**3rd Person POV**

"E-eh? W-why am I here?" The girl asked surprising everyone. She wasn't even wearing armor, more like a school uniform.

"D-did I become a full servant?" She asked looking at Schwert who she instinctively knew was her master.

"What's your name?" He asked her. She looked at him.

"Mash, Mash Kyrielight, and I am a demi servant." Mash said transforming from her Chaldea outfit into her Stage 4 outfit.

"What's your class?" He decided to ask, her reply was shocking.

"Shielder class, I know it sounds weird but from the information I got this war will include two extra classes, Shielder, and Avenger, also with such a big war comes Ruler class but they manifest on their own." She said, everyone's jaws practically dropped.

"I am a living shield, so then we shall be the two shields that eternally protect each other." He said smirking after a few minutes.

"Now then Senpai, what time is it?" She asked transforming back to her Chaldea outfit. She looked Schwert in the eyes, his left one blue and right one green, Schwert was 5'4 so she didn't have to look up much if at all to do so. Suddenly Mash's stomach growled embarrassing her.

"It's about time for dinner." Schwert said taking Mash's hand and dragging her inside. When he held her hand she blushed and seeing that blush angered his mothers. You see, ever since Schwert's father died his mother's love for him grew. They loved him more than a mother should.

**Later**

After dinner everyone was going to sleep. Mash however had nowhere to go.

Schwert's Room

"You can use my bed." He said putting his pillow on the floor. She nodded and they went to sleep. That was it.

Elsewhere, Same Time

"I want to test the magician. I want to kill the magician." Avenger said licking her lips.

"Yes Gorgon-Sama, we shall kill the magician." Her master Chloe said. Avenger's name was Gorgon. She stood in her stage 4 outfit planning to kill whoever the magician was. Her master acted much like her servant prostrating herself in front of Gorgon. Her long black hair touched the floor, her knees against her A cup breasts as her butt hung in the air, her black eyes saw only the ground, and her fair skin was covered in the maid outfit Gorgon made her wear.

**The Next Morning**

"Senpai, wake up, wake up." Mash said gently shaking Schwert. He tiredly rubbed his eyes.

"Why is a cute girl blocking the sun?" He asked himself. Mash turned red.

'Senpai thinks I'm cute.' She thought happily. As a demi servant who was for some reason summoned she couldn't take on a spirit form. So she is being treated like a guest. Not that his parents would let him treat her as any less. He would've offered her food anyway.

'They act like I would have treated her as my slave.' He thought sweat dropping. He finally sat up after Mash shook him a little more. However since I need to give the readers some more fanservice he sat up and went face first into her breasts. They turned bright red.

"I-I'm sorry! It was an accident." He yelled, while Mash was red she knew it was an accident.

"I know." She said, but in that entire ordeal Schwert forgot to take his face out of her breasts. They turned an even darker shade of red and he got his face out of her breasts.

"Again, I'm sorry." He said waving his hands around frantically.

"It's fine, but I have a question master." She said not wanting to cause a scene over an accident. Schwert nodded in response.

"Why is your name German for sword?" She asked confused. Schwert nodded hearing the question.

"I was born and raised in Germany. You see, I'm a homunculus made by the Einzberns with the DNA of my parents. That's why I'm biologically related to all of them. I was named sword because my father was a living sword. But I became a shield, so they didn't get what they expected when they created me." He said before finally getting up to make breakfast. Like his father he was a good chef because he often found himself cooking for more people than he had to.

**Kitchen**

As Schwert made breakfast Rin watched sighing.

"He's so much like Shirou. Appearance wise he looks like all of us combined but personality wise he's like Shirou and something completely unique." She said reminiscing. Mash helped him in the kitchen.

"Thanks for helping me." He said happily. She nodded.

"No problem Senpai, but if you're mother is Arturia then are you-" She started but was cut off.

"Yes I'm a half servant." He said manifesting Stage 3 armor for Saber from Fate Prototype. Mash looked at him slightly surprised but hid it well.

"If you're a living shield then why do you look like a normal human, Senpai?" She asked but Schwert simply shrugged, the armor disappearing.

"I don't know. My father looked normal too." He said, at this point they finally finished breakfast. Arturia, Sakura, and Illya walked in and sat down.

"So then Mash-Chan, what is your Noble Phantasm if I might ask?" She asked kindly, Mash looked at her shocked.

"You're King Arthur correct?" She asked getting a nod in response.

"I had fallen in love with my master in the past grail war. I wished for a physical form rather than what I originally wanted." She said happily.

"I...nevermind. I wish to keep that a secret." She said getting a bunch of nods from everyone in response.

"Very well then, you better protect my son!" Rin said.

"Yes, I will protect him with my life." Mash said but Schwert decided to jump in.

"Don't worry, Mash-Chan will also be kept safe by me!" He said confidently.

"Thank you Senpai." Mash said bowing. But hearing that made Rin angry. But she couldn't say anything in front of Schwert

'Stay away from my boy.' She thought angrily. While that was going on something else more interesting was going on.

**Elsewhere, Same Time**

"Why should I listen to you?" Berserker asked her master angrily. Her master smirked.

"King Arthur is here in this time, and her son is a master, with me you can win." The master said. In response Berserker smirked.

"ARTHUUUUUUUUR!" She screamed. A blast of mana was released from her anger.

"Good, now lets kill your brother...Mordred." The master said. Mordred turned to her.

"Okay then Setsuna, aid me in my battle." Mordred said to her master who had blue hair that reached her mid back held in a ponytail, blue eyes, D cup breasts, was 5'2, and wears a loose green kimono.

"I would be honored great knight." She said with a respectful bow. Mordred's armor shook as they walked towards the Emiya household.

**Abandoned Building, Same Time**

"Mary and I would be glad to aid you in taking down the other masters." Anne said, this was the only servant pair, Archer was both Anne Bonny and Mary Read in their Archer Stage 1 outfits.

"Yes." Mary said monotonously. Their master whose name was Ayane nodded.

"Good, it's best to have servants who are willing to work with you." She said, Ayane had tanned skin, was 5'7, had F cup breasts, long red hair that reached a little below her neck and looked unkempt, piercing red eyes, and finally she wore a black button up shirt with the top 3 buttons undone, a red mini skirt, a loose red neck tie, and a white lab coat with detached sleeves.

"I look forward to seeing your wish, master!" Anne said excitedly. Ayane nodded.

"I can't wait to test the body of a magician!" She said creepily licking her lips.

**Unknown Location, Same Time**

Medb stood in her Stage 3 outfit whipping her master.

"Fall to me you dumb wench, for I will dominate the world!" She said excitedly. Her master nodded with tears at the edges of her eyes.

"Yes mistress, I Maya Edelfelt will give up my life for you." She said, she wore nothing but chains. Her amber eyes once sparkling with life held nothing but love for her mistress, for her mistress deserved all the love in the world. Her orange hair barely covering her ass offered little dignity wise, and her DD cup breasts were bruised, her nipples covered in Medb's saliva. Her slightly tanned skin had apparent bruises everywhere.

Somewhere Else, Same Time

"My my, this is so interesting!" The Saber class servant Shiki Ryougi said excited. She stood in her Stage 3 outfit. Her master Aria nodded. She was 4'9, had tanned skin, A cup breasts, purple eyes, mid back length black hair, and wore a purple and blue sailor uniform.

**Forest, Same Time**

Scathach stood silent. She might be Lancer but she was still good at being an assassin. Her master was also the silent type. She was in her Stage 3 outfit but her master whose name was Asuka had pale white skin, was 5'1, had amber eyes, mid back length auburn hair, DD cup breasts, and wore a black lacy bra that looked like it would pop off at any time, and matching panties, along with a matching garter on her right thigh, matching thigh high stockings, and a belt with a holster that looked like it was falling off.

"Tell me master, why do you wear such a skimpy outfit?" Scathach asked Asuka chuckling a little.

"I need to survive, and for that I must wear something that doesn't get in the way but has enough storage for me to keep what is absolutely necessary." She replied loading her gun.

**Another Forest, A Little Later**

Assassin's name was Mochizuki Chiyome, she stood in her Stage 4 outfit, and she simply stared at her master awkwardly. She didn't know whether to laugh or not considering her master had tripped on the floor.

"Please Assassin, don't laugh. The honor of I Kiyome Hatsuse shouldn't be soiled!" She yelled, Chiyome though found it amusing that she'd say that after tripping on a rock while bragging about how together they were invincible. Kiyome had a low hanging ponytail, black hair, green eyes with slitted pupils, A cup breasts, was 4'10, and wore a black bikini with white ruffles, and a white half apron from a maid outfit, as well as matching thigh high stockings, and white boots.

**In An Abandoned Castle, Same Time**

Merlin was confused.

"So, I'm Caster?" She asked herself before looking at her master. Her master's name was Sora. She wore a long black and green sailor uniform shirt as a dress, and black stockings with green stripes, as well as a black ribbon with green tips in the shape of cat ears on her head, she was 6'5, and had milky white unblemished skin, and pitch black hair, as well as green eyes. Sora nodded.

"Great, now I can see Arthur-Chan!" She said with a smile.

**Random Hill, Same Time**

Ruler class servant, Jeanne stood in her Stage 4 outfit preparing for the war. In this world the grail had summoned her without a host.

"It will start soon." Was all she said.

**Please don't review. I'm just posting my stories for fun and it'll hurt if someone flames me. I don't expect you to like this story but you don't have to read it if you don't like it so just don't review it. Don't be rude and flame me. Please no reviews.**


End file.
